Paw High
by xxAutumnxx3
Summary: My version of if the cats were human and went to high school. Warning: The characters do not act the exact same way as in the books. Also, I havn't read the books in ages so I may have made some mistakes with how cats look. Feel free to correct me.
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Leafpool- Lauren- Blonde girl with hazel eyes.

Squirrelflight- Stacey- Strawberry blonde girl with green eyes.

Crowfeather- Caleb

Brambleclaw- Blake- Dark haired boy with blue eyes.

Ivypaw- Izzy- light brown haired girl with blue eyes.

Dovepaw- Dani- Blonde girl with blue eyes.

Lionblaze- Luke- Blonde guy with brown eyes.

Jayfeather- Jay- Black haired guy with blue eyes.

Hollyleaf- Holly- Black haired girl with green eyes.

Honeyfern- Hannah- Dark blonde girl with green eyes,

Poppyfrost- Poppy- Dark haired girl with green eyes.

Cinderheart- Cami- Brown hair girl with blonde highlights and blue eyes.

Berrynose- Brad- Dark haired guy with green eyes.

Mousewhisker- Matt- Sandy blonde haired guy with green eyes.

Foxpaw- Finn- Red head guy with blue eyes.

Breezepelt- Brandon- Brown haired guy with blue eyes.

Whitewing- Whitney- Light blonde girl with darker streaks and blue eyes.

Birchfall- Bryce- Black haired guy with brown eyes.

Heathertail- Heather- Dark haired girl with brown eyes.

Ashfur- Alex- Dark haired guy with green eyes.

Hawkfrost- Harvey- Dark haired guy with blue eyes.

Mothwing- Mia- Dark blonde haired girl with green eyes.

Willowshine- Willow- Brown haired girl with brown eyes.

Spiderleg- Sean- Black haired boy with brown eyes.

Hazeltail- Hailey- Brown haired girl with a pink streak and brown eyes.

Tigerheart- Troy- Dark haired boy with blue eyes.

Icepaw- Iva- Very light blonde haired girl with green eyes.

* * *

Laurens POV

It was the first day back after summer vacation. A new year, a fresh start. Lauren awkwardly walked through the unfamiliar halls with her sister at her side. There were so many new faces, it was overwhelming. Lauren felt sick with nerves; she hated being the new girl. At least she had her sister for support.

"What class do you have first?" Stacey asked in a steady voice. She seems unfazed by the new surroundings, unlike Lauren who was terrified of being separated from her sister.

Lauren buried her head in her timetable. "Form time then math" she mumbled nervously.

Stacey seemed to notice her discomfort and gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine Laur, you were always better at school than me."

Lauren smiled back and felt a bit better. The bell rang and students raced to their classes in a hurry, the two sisters almost getting trampled.

"I'll see you at lunch." Stacey called, walking away and leaving Lauren on her own.

Lauren took a deep breath, controlling her jumping nerves. "Room 32, block 4" she thought to herself, staring at the map in confusion. She frowned; the map didn't make any sense.

"Need any help there? You look lost." A voice sweet as honey asked and Lauren looked up to see a smiling dark haired girl.

"I am" she admitted "I have no idea how to read this map."

The girl laughed. "What room?" she asked, tapping her foot on the tiles of the floor.

"32, block 4" Lauren told her and the girls green eyes lit up.

"That's the same room as me, come on!" She started walking down the hall and Lauren hurried to catch her. The girl smiled, her steps quick and light. "I'm Poppy by the way"

"I'm Lauren" Lauren introduced herself, feeling more confident.

They walked in silence, passing several other students who gave Lauren curious looks.

"Here we are!" Poppy announced as they arrived at a wide open door. No teacher was in the room and the students chattered loudly amongst themselves. Poppy floated over to a table packed with people and sat down. Lauren hesitated, unsure if she should follow but was reassured when Poppy waved for her to join them.

"This is Lauren." Poppy told the others as Lauren slipped into a seat between Poppy and a blonde haired boy. The group welcomed her with friendly smiles.

"Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all." Lauren thought as she smiled back.

* * *

Stacey's POV

Stacey stared at the gorgeous dark haired boy sitting in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes of him. The moment she first saw him she had been hooked. His face was filled with concentration as he scribbled into his workbook, the pen racing across the page.

She sighed dreamily to herself, not paying any attention to her own work.

Whitney seemed to notice her staring and jabbed her in the back with a pen. "Earth to Stacey." She sung and Stacey giggled.

"Got the hots for Blake do you?" Whitney teased, a look of knowing flashing across her face.

Stacey blushed and buried her face in her book. "He is pretty good looking" she mumbled, her eyes not leaving the back of his head. "Even the back of his head is beautiful..."

Whitney giggled quietly. "You've got it hard" she whispered, Mrs Brook giving them an annoyed look.

"Girls you can gossip after class, for now do you work." She told them sternly and several students turned to look at them.

"Sorry miss" the two apologised, not really caring.

The class dragged on and seemed to never end. At last the bell signalling 2nd period had finished rang. Students rushed to their feet and hurried out the door, heading for the cafeteria. Stacey watched Blake and his mates disappear into the crowd.

Whitney and Stacey exchanged a grin and followed the sea of students. Stacey scanned the crowd, searching for her sister. She finally spotted her, seated at a crowded table. Stacey was surprised; her sister normally kept to herself and hated large groups. "Maybe the schools changed her" she thought as Laurens laugh drifted through the cafeteria.

She waved to her sister and walked over, Whitney following.

"Babe!" Whitney cried, slipping into a seat beside a black haired boy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The boy accepted the kiss and took Whitney's hand in his own.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, looking warily at Stacey. Whitney smiled.

"This is Stacey" she told him and the boy nodded slowly. Stacey ignored the look and sat down beside her sister. Introductions were made and numbers exchanged.

"Hey guys" A low voice greeted and Stacey turned around to be staring into the eyes of Blake. She held her breath, unable to break her eyes from his. He didn't seem to notice and tore his away almost immediately, starting a conversation with some guy called Luke. Stacey's heart sunk and she stared at her plate, her appetite disappearing.

**Tell me what you think, I felt like trying something new and this was pretty different from what I normally do. Cya! ~xxAutumnxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:**

Leafpool- Lauren

Squirrelflight- Stacey

Crowfeather- Caleb

Brambleclaw- Blake

Ivypaw- Izzy

Dovepaw- Dani

Lionblaze- Luke

Jayfeather- Jay

Hollyleaf- Holly

Honeyfern- Hannah

Poppyfrost- Poppy

Cinderheart- Cami

Berrynose- Brad

Mousewhisker- Matt

Foxpaw- Finn

Breezepelt- Brandon

Whitewing- Whitney

Birchfall- Bryce

Heathertail- Heather

Ashfur- Alex

Hawkfrost- Harvey

Mothwing- Mia

Willowshine- Willow

Spiderleg- Sean

Tigerheart- Troy

Icepaw- Iva

Hazeltail- Hayley

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 2.**

Calebs POV

Caleb tapped his pen impatiently on the desks surface, his eyes glued to the clock. If Mr Len didn't excuse him soon he was going to miss his bus. He was the only student in detention, caught throwing spit balls at some nerds back.

"You're excused." Mr Len muttered, not looking up from the pile of papers he was marking.

Caleb grabbed his bag and hurried out the door. He sprinted down the hall and sighed in relief when he saw his bus still waiting. The bus was packed and he sighed in annoyance when he couldn't find a seat. Giggling was coming from the back of the bus and Caleb turned to see who it was. It was the two new girls with Whitney and Mia. Caleb's eyes drifted to one of the new girls, Lauren was her name. He had to admit she was pretty hot. Her long blonde hair hung perfectly down her back and her eyes danced with laughter. She was beautiful.

The girls chattered endlessly, laughing and shrieking until one by one they got off. Caleb watched with curiosity as they pulled up at Laurens stop. The two sisters gracefully got off the bus and started walking up the footbath. Caleb stared after them, his eyes burning into Laurens back. He had to meet her.

* * *

Blakes POV

Blake dribbled the ball and dodged around Brad, his friend chasing back after him. He aimed at the hoop and the ball flew through perfectly.

"Nice shot" Brad praised, the game stopping as the two boys paused for a breath.

"Thanks." He puffed, collapsing on a bench and taking a mouth full of water.

The two sat in silence, huffing and puffing with exhaustion.

"Have you asked Hannah out yet?" Blake asked, finally catching his breath. His friend had liked her for months and was finally starting to gain the courage to make a move.

Brad sighed miserably and shook his head. "She's always with her friends, I'm waiting until she's alone."

Blake snorted. "Come on man, you need to hurry up. I heard Matt likes her as well."

Brad looked up in surprise. "Matt? What happened to him and Izzy?"

"Have you been living in a hole? They broke up three days ago" Blake explained, draining the last of his water into his mouth.

"That guys such a player, already he's moving onto another chick." Brad muttered, tossing his empty water bottle into the trash. "I'll ask her out to tomorrow, before class."

Blake grinned. "So what do you think of those two new chicks?" he asked and Brad raised an eyebrow.

"They seem nice. I was talking to Lauren; she's in my Spanish class."

Blake rolled his eyes and gave his friend a shove. "Is that all you notice? I'm talking about what they look like." He said pointedly.

Brad smirked. "They are hot" he admitted.

Blake patted him on the back, his grin stretching. "Smoking" he agreed.

* * *

Danis POV

Dani was sitting on her bed, trying to finish her biology homework. She frowned, it didn't make any sense. She sighed and picked up her magazine, flicking through the pages impatiently.

"Dani! Phones for you" her mother shouted from down stairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back, dropping her mag and hurrying down the stairs.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, holding it to her ear.

"Hey, Dani? It's Troy."

Danis heart fluttered and she eagerly spoke back. "Hey Troy, Whats up?"

"Just got back from football training" he said, sounding a bit nervous. "Hey um Dani... would you like to go see a movie with me on Friday?"

Dani could hardly contain her excitement and had to stop herself from squealing. "I would love to" she replied coolly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Great! So I'll pick you up round 6ish?" he asked in a relieved voice.

"Sounds good." She agreed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The line went dead and Dani put the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked. "You look like you've just won the lottery" she joked.

Dani grinned. "Better, Troy asked me out!" She squealed, doing a little jump.

Izzy laughed. "That's great!" She exclaimed. "You've liked him for like forever"

Dani blushed. It was true, she had liked him for ages.

"Girls dinners ready!" Her mother called and they hurried to the kitchen, not wanting to keep her waiting.

**Ok so how was that? I forgot to add Tigerheart so that's done now. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks. ~xxAutumnxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters:**

Leafpool- Lauren

Squirrelflight- Stacey

Crowfeather- Caleb

Brambleclaw- Blake

Ivypaw- Izzy

Dovepaw- Dani

Lionblaze- Luke

Jayfeather- Jay

Hollyleaf- Holly

Honeyfern- Hannah

Poppyfrost- Poppy

Cinderheart- Cami

Berrynose- Brad

Mousewhisker- Matt

Foxpaw- Finn

Breezepelt- Brandon

Whitewing- Whitney

Birchfall- Bryce

Heathertail- Heather

Ashfur- Alex

Hawkfrost- Harvey

Mothwing- Mia

Willowshine- Willow

Spiderleg- Sean

Tigerheart- Troy

Icepaw- Iva

Hazeltail- Hayley

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3.**

Izzys POV

Izzy stared into the mirror and ran a brush through her light brown hair. She sighed, girls had good hair days and bad hair days. Today was a bad one. She grabbed a silver hair tie from her desk and tied her in hair into a messy bun. It would have to do.

"Izzy!" Dani shouted from the hallway, her voice impatient. "Come on, we're going to be late if you don't move your butt!"

"Coming!" she called back, having one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her bag and joining her sister.

She felt a pang of jealousy when she saw Dani. As always she looked gorgeous. It was no wonder guys were always throwing themselves at her. Her blonde way hair was left loose and she was wearing a tank top with her new skinny jeans. Izzy pushed the jealously away. She was her sister for God's sake!

Dani smiled at her and together the two sisters walked the path to Paw High, gossiping non-stop. Izzy spotted Hannah and waved her over, a look of excitement in the girls eyes.

"Guess what!" Hannah squealed as she reached them.

Dani and Izzy shared a look and shrugged. "What?" they asked.

"Brad asked me out!" She announced, her smile widening.

"Really! That's great!" Izzy cried, giving her friend a happy hug.

"It is isn't it? We're going for a walk along the beach this afternoon" She explained dreamily, fiddling with a strand of loose hair.

"How romantic" Izzy agreed, thinking back to when her and Matt had been dating. Her heart ached when she remembered how he had dumped her. He had broken her heart and she hated him for it.

"Dani was asked out by Troy" Izzy added, noticing how her sister hadn't told Hannah her news. DanI blushed as Hannah gave a happy shriek.

"You two will make the cutest couple!" Hannah cried, her eyes glowing.

Danis blush deepened and she slung her bag back over her shoulder. "I need to go talk to Mr. Louis. I'll catch you guys later" she said, waving in farewell as she walked away.

Izzy watched her sister go. She had a fair idea why Dani needed to see Mr. Louis. That girl seemed to always get into trouble, breaking rules and ignoring her teachers orders. Izzy just hoped it wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

Lukes POV

Luke opened his locker and sighed with annoyance as a pile of books fell to the ground. He bent down and picked them up, shoving them back into his locker.

"Hey man" Troy greeted, looking pleased with himself.

Luke grabbed his textbooks and slammed the door shut. "Why so happy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm taking Dani to the movies Friday" Troy said with a wink, waving a hand through his dark hair.

Luke smirked. "Finally grew the balls to ask her out did you?" he joked, dodging as Troy tried to smack him across the chest.

"Dude chill, I was messing around" he said, wolf whistling as Cami approached.

"Hey babe" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he grinned.

"Hey Luke, hey Troy" she greeted, smiling.

"Hot outfit" Troy said approvingly, looking at Camis short skirt.

Luke glared at him and Cami giggled, grabbing his hand. The bell rang and the hall was in chaos as students hurried past.

"I'll see you later" Troy said, walking towards his science class and leaving the couple alone.

The two had math together and strolled hand in hand to their class, the second bell ringing.

"Luke, Cami!" Hayley waved them over to their usual table and they sat down side by side. The lesson dragged on, Mr. Louis explaining algebra. Luke as usual caused trouble, making sarcastic jokes and getting sent to the principles office. It was another ordinary day at Paw High.

* * *

Jays POV

Jay hated school. Not only did he hate school, but he hated the people there. He was a loner, no friends apart from his two siblings and even they hardly talked to him. He was the complete opposite to Luke who was popular and loved by everyone. His sister Holly was their parents perfect child and never broke the rules.

"English" he grunted, pulling out his timetable. No way was he listening to Mrs. Brook drone on about the importance of Shakespeare. He stuffed his books back into his locker. The hall was empty apart from a few late students. He casually walked out the door and out the school gate, not planning on returning until fourth period.

He strolled the streets, ignoring the curious looks bypasses shot at him. He was used to the stares and whispering. He reached the park and dumped himself onto a bench, pulling out his phone.

"You have three new messages" The robotic voice sung and Jay flicked through the messages. All three were from Holly, asking where he was. Jay was surprised, his sister never texted in class. Realising they were actually sent before class he shook his head. She would never change.

"Relax, I'm fine. Just chilling at the park" he replied, not wanting to worry his sister.

He fished around his pockets and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and puffed away, the smoke thick and black. It was a nasty habit and Jay regretted starting it. No one, not even his siblings knew about it and he wanted it to stay that way.

**Tell me what you think. Is it worth carrying on or should I scratch it? Thanks. ~xxAutumnxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters:**

Leafpool- Lauren

Squirrelflight- Stacey

Crowfeather- Caleb

Brambleclaw- Blake

Ivypaw- Izzy

Dovepaw- Dani

Lionblaze- Luke

Jayfeather- Jay

Hollyleaf- Holly

Honeyfern- Hannah

Poppyfrost- Poppy

Cinderheart- Cami

Berrynose- Brad

Mousewhisker- Matt

Foxpaw- Finn

Breezepelt- Brandon

Whitewing- Whitney

Birchfall- Bryce

Heathertail- Heather

Ashfur- Alex

Hawkfrost- Harvey

Mothwing- Mia

Willowshine- Willow

Spiderleg- Sean

Tigerheart- Troy

Icepaw- Iva

Hazeltail- Hayley

* * *

**Whitneys POV**

Whitney stared at her nails in bordem and rolled her eyes when Finn raised his hand. He was such a nerd, useful for doing only one thing. Her homework. She zoned out and stared out the window. Movement and a flicker of black caught her eye and she looked closer in interest. It was Jay, the schools loner. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in curiosity. What was he doing out of class?

"Miss Whitney!" Mrs Burt called in annoyance and Whitney spun her head around to face the teacher.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly, clueless to the fact she had just been asked a question. A few girls giggled and she glared at them, they stopped immediately. No one upset Whitney. She was like the Queen Bee, one of the most popular girls in school.

Her teacher gave her a feed up look. "Wha-"

The bell rang and Whitney sighed with relief, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. "Tell you later Mrs Burt" she called, hurrying out the door.

She scanned the hallway in search of her friends, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Hey Whitney" Tim greeted icily, running his tattooed arm down her neck and ignoring her protests to stop.

"Get away from me!" She ordered, slapping him hard across the face.

Tim was unfazed. "Come on baby, no need to get feisty. Dump that loser boyfriend of yours and date a real man. Your far too pretty to be wasted on him." he said with a smirk.

Whitney was furious. "He's more man than you will ever be." She spat, turning to leave.

Tim wasn't having any of that and grabbed her arm tightly, making her shriek in pain. By passers gave them wary looks, curious to know what was going on.

He dragged her into a corner and she tried desperately to loosen his grip.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!" Shouted Bryce, spotting them and storming over.

Whitney sighed in relief when she saw him, unlike Tim who glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Fuck off Bryce" He growled.

It all happened so quickly. One moment they were talking, the next they were throwing punches at each other. A crowd had formed, chanting and urging them on. Whitney looked on fearfully and screamed when Tim punched Bryce in the gut.

"Enough!" Principle Stan ordered, standing between the two men and breaking up the fight. "You two will go to the Nurses wing, I will be with you shortly" He told them, sounding disgusted.

Whitney rushed over to her boyfriend and frowned as she checked his injuries. He had a face of bruises and a black eye. She kissed him on the cheek. "My hero" she murmured, ignoring the furious looks Tim was giving them.

"Ms Whitney get to your next class" barked Principle Stan and Whitney obeyed, not wanting any trouble.

* * *

**Harveys POV**

Harvey was furious when he heard the news. Dani and Troy were dating. Troy knew how much Harvey liked dani and there he goes, asking her out. Some friend he was. Bastard.

"Hey man." Troy greeted, pulling his P.E shirt over his head. It was gym class and everyone was in their locker rooms getting ready.

"What the hell do you think your doing asking Dani out?" Demanded Harvey, glaring at his so called friend.

Troy shrugged like it was no big deal. "Chill dude, you were never going to ask her out anyway" he said pointedly.

Harvey clenched his fists, containing his anger. "You stole my girl" he snapped.

Now Troy looked mad. "She was never your girl" he shot back. "Just stay away from her"

Harvey watched him leave and gave his back the finger. Asshole.

* * *

**Bryces POV**

Bryce was in the nurse's wing, holding an ice pack to his eye. His whole face felt numb and his chest throbbed with pain. Tim was glaring at him from the opposite side of the room, eyes full of hatred.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"You" Tim growled.

"Me! You're the one making moves on my girlfriend" Bryce shot back, frowning. What was with this guy?

"I still can't believe the hottest girl in school chose you to be her boyfriend. You better watch her back, hers too." Tim warned with a smirk.

Bryce bit his lip and chose to ignore the last comment.

"Principle Stan is ready to see you" A fat nurse told them and them both stepped into the principal's office.

"Take a seat"

The two sat down on the uncomfortable chairs and waited to hear their punishment.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you. A fight on school property is completely unacceptable and there will be severe consequences. You will both have three weeks detention and a month of cafeteria duty." Stan told them and they groaned unhappily.

Stan looked at them sternly. "Your parents will also be contacted."

"Fuck." Bryce thought. Could this day get any worse? His parents were already on his back enough as it was. They were going to kill him when they found out.

**Sorry if you're not a fan of swearing. I wanted it to be realistic and i don't think in situations like these they would use their manners. Reviews would be fantastic. Any ideas, helpful feedback, SHARE! ~xxAutumnxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters:**

Leafpool- Lauren

Squirrelflight- Stacey

Crowfeather- Caleb

Brambleclaw- Blake

Ivypaw- Izzy

Dovepaw- Dani

Lionblaze- Luke

Jayfeather- Jay

Hollyleaf- Holly

Honeyfern- Hannah

Poppyfrost- Poppy

Cinderheart- Cami

Berrynose- Brad

Mousewhisker- Matt

Foxpaw- Finn

Breezepelt- Brandon

Whitewing- Whitney

Birchfall- Bryce

Heathertail- Heather

Ashfur- Alex

Hawkfrost- Harvey

Mothwing- Mia

Willowshine- Willow

Spiderleg- Sean

Tigerheart- Troy

Icepaw- Iva

Hazeltail- Hayley

Tigerstar- Tim

Toadstep- Todd

**Thanks for the reviews, warning this chapter is going to be pretty dull. You can't really have drama after drama so this ones pretty breezy. Tim was Tigerstar, in response to those who asked. I'm not really going by the books, i pair cats with random choices and hope you guys accept them. I would love to hear your ideas for this story so don't be shy to share. Have a good day/night. ~xxAutumnxx**

**Hollys POV**

Holly was seated in the cafeteria at her usual spot. She picked at the sandwich she had bought for lunch, not particularly hungry.

"Hey guys" Finn greeted with an excited grin. "Did you hear about the fight in second period?" he asked, pulling up a chair opposite Holly.

Holly raised an eyebrow. What a stupid thing to ask. Everyone knew about the fight between Bryce and Tim.

"What started it anyway?" Cami, who was seated beside Luke chimed.

"Tim was trying to get Whitney to dump Bryce. Poor girl, she always seems to be the centre of all the fights." Holly explained, giving up on her sandwich.

The others nodded in agreement and they sat in silence while they finished their lunches.

"I heard we might be having a spring dance" Heather piped up.

"Really? Awesome!" Iva exclaimed, staring dreamily at nothing in particular.

Excited murmurs rang through the group and Holly felt her stomach flutter with exhilaration. She loved school dances. As long as everyone followed the rules, the night would be a success.

Her friends were thrilled with the idea and started their own private conversations.

"I think us girls should all get ready as a group." Hailey suggested and Holly smiled with agreement.

"That's a great Idea Hailey!"

The rest of lunch was filled with everyone making plans. One thing was for sure. It would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Willows POV**

Willow was a shy girl who was quite plain to most people. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes, and wasn't what anyone would call beautiful. She was the type of girl who would rather be at home reading a good book than out late partying. People who didn't know her thought she was weird. They didn't know her at all.

"Hey! Watch it!" An angry voice snapped, dropping his books as Willow slammed into him.

"Oh I'm sorry..." Willow murmured quietly, ashamed of herself for not paying more attention where she was walking. She bent down to help the boy pick up the books, feeling guilty.

"I'm really sorry" She repeated, handing the boy his books. He had black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Forget it" The Boy huffed as he accepted the books.

Willow turned to leave but the boy stopped her.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Willow" She said, feeling shy. She wasn't good with boys and this one was quite intimidating. He was wearing jeans and a black wrestling t-shirt. He looked like he would punch the living day lights out of you if you said something wrong.

"Willow, nice name." He said nodding. "I'm Jay"

Willow wasn't sure what to say so she kept quiet.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "I don't bite" he said and Willow giggled.

"I didn't think you did." She said and Jay grinned. She felt more confident, maybe this guy wasn't so terrifying after all.

"Well I got to go" He said, walking away with a wave. "Maybe I'll t see you round, Willow."

Willow froze. He wanted to see her again? Or was he just being polite? She sighed, she would never understand guys.

* * *

**Seans POV**

Sean was ecstatic when he heard there was going to be a spring dance. It would be the perfect opportunity to as Mia out. Sean really cared about Mia. They had known each other since preschool and had become really close over the last year. She was different from other girls. She didn't care about how she looked, but still she managed to look beautiful. She could wear a garbage bag and still look stunning.

"Hey Mia!" He shouted, spotting her walking out of her science class. She smiled her perfect smile and hurried over.

"Hey!" She cried, giving him a bear hug. "Did you hear about the dance?" she asked, eyes glowing.

Sean grinned and saw this as his chance. "I did and Mia... I was wondering if you would you like to be my date."

Mia looked like she had just won the lottery and kissed him on the cheek. "I would love to."

Sean felt like the luckiest man alive. He was taking the girl of his dreams to the dance.

He held out his elbow in a gentlemen manner. "May i escort a pretty lady to drama?" he asked with a grin and Mia giggled.

"You may" she said poshly, linking her elbow with his and smiling.

Together they walked elbow in elbow to drama, earning some strange looks as they did. Sean didn't care. Finally he had the girl he always wanted and he wouldn't let her go easily.

**Short, i know but i was having a minor writers block. bye! ~xxAutumnxx**


End file.
